Convective heating in residential radiant type wood burning stoves is well known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 543,360; 545,772; 220,637 and 3,358,671 show this feature in stove constructions generally. The stepped top for achieving two levels of temperature in a stove construction is also well known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,785; 393,269; 637,965 and 1,999,515 show this feature in other prior art stove constructions. Also well known in the prior art is the use of a baffle plate or similar device on the inside of the stove access door to reduce the temperature of the door itself, and thereby provide a safer stove which is less likely to suffer structural damages to the hinged door, and to the adjustable air inlet valves normally provided in the door itself.
The chief aim of the present invention is to combine all of these features in a single stove construction, and to provide other advantages as well. Not only does the stove construction disclosed have the convective heating, the two temperature top, and the internal air baffled door construction, but the disclosed stove construction also has facilities for heating water at the rear of the stove, and a novel grate for burning coal, as well as other features to be described in greater detail hereinbelow.